1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to a loading dock and more specifically to a dock seal disposed around a doorway of the dock.
2. Description of Related Art
When an exterior doorway of a building is used as a loading dock for vehicles, especially trucks, the perimeter of the doorway typically includes a seal known as a dock pad. The dock pad seals off gaps that would otherwise exist between the exterior face of the building and the back end of the truck. This allows cargo from the rear of the truck to be loaded or unloaded while dockworkers and the cargo are protected from the weather. Usually a side dock pad runs vertically along each lateral edge of the doorway, and a top or head pad runs horizontally along the doorway's upper edge. A typical pad comprises a resiliently compressible foam core protected by a fabric outer covering. Sealing is often provided by backing the truck up against the pad, so that the pad compressively conforms to the shape of the rear of the truck.
When a truck backs into a loading dock, in many cases, taillights on the rear of the truck press against the dock pad. This often occurs with taillights that are located along the upper rear edge of the truck, whereby the lights push against the head pad that is mounted over the doorway. Normally, this does not create a problem. However, if the driver of the truck inadvertently leaves the lights on for an extended period (e.g., while the truck is being loaded or unloaded), the dock pad absorbs much of the heat generated by the taillights. The pad's core being made of foam, which is inherently a poor conductor of heat, tends to keep the heat concentrated to a relatively small area of the pad near the light. Thus, the temperature of that area can rise significantly. Excessively high temperatures can degrade the materials of the pad, or in some extreme cases, may even cause portions of the pad to burn or melt.
Perhaps one solution would be to make a dock pad of materials that could tolerate higher temperatures. However, such an approach would likely compromise other desirable qualities of the pad, such as abrasion resistance, puncture resistance, weather resistance, compressibility, resilience, lightweight, appearance, etc., as the materials currently being used are often chosen for the purpose of optimizing these qualities.